


Circles 回环

by backtosillend



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtosillend/pseuds/backtosillend
Summary: 他们处在一个无解的回环里





	1. Chapter 1

*  
签售会进行到一半的时候，赖冠霖突然倾过身来握住他放在桌上的手，嘴巴也突然凑近他的耳朵，轻轻叫他，“哥，”外国小孩的发音模模糊糊，一个简单的单词被他说得像无意的撒娇，从鼻腔里粘粘糊糊地传出来，“哥一会儿等等我好不好？”  
邕圣祐稍微吓了一跳，但手也就任他抓着了。“怎么了？”他微微偏头去问。  
赖冠霖看着他笑，眼睛都弯成两个小月牙，“没有……”他还是抓着邕圣祐的手，“哥太专心看粉丝了，都不看我……有事想和哥说。”  
“呀，”邕圣祐有点好笑，“我们冠霖还是小孩子吗？”他有意无意地看了一眼台下，把手不着痕迹地抽出来放到桌下，但是赖冠霖又把手追到桌下面继续握着。  
“有什么事还得我特地等着你说……”邕圣祐低声嘟囔着，摆在桌子上的手拨弄着粉丝送的泡泡机。  
赖冠霖牵着他的手摇了几下，“啊呀哥……那你要现在听也行。”大高个酷弟弟通常不会向他展露这一面，邕圣祐一下子就心软了，他总是很容易心软，容易接纳所有向他示好，朝他倚靠过来的人。  
于是他在赖冠霖靠得过近，嘴唇几乎贴上他的耳朵时也没有退开。  
“哥晚上……”赖冠霖花瓣一样饱满的嘴唇开合，吐出几丝声音和热气。是他的错觉吗，那热气也像花蜜似的甜丝丝，但皮肤又分明没有味觉，他是怎么尝到的？“……来我的房间睡好不好？”  
“冠霖……”邕圣祐说，他身体稍稍退开一点，但是又攥紧了赖冠霖的手，这样矛盾的举动不知道是拒绝还是同意。他微微偏头，撞进赖冠霖又圆又亮的黑眼睛里，下半句话是再怎么也说不出来了。  
“不会用吗，圣祐哥？”有声音插进来，邕圣祐扭头去看，原本隔了一个座位的姜丹尼尔不知道什么时候坐到他的旁边，眼睛盯着他正下意识摆弄的泡泡机。  
“这里有个按钮，”姜丹尼尔眨巴着眼睛凑近去看，周围的快门声音响成一片，他没有看向台下的镜头，但分明又是知道此刻他正在被拍摄，露出了一个恰恰好的微笑，牙齿可爱地探出来，“摁下去就好了哦。”他的手覆上邕圣祐的手，在他的食指上摁了一下，一串泡泡瞬间从机器里吐出来。  
“很神奇吧？”姜丹尼尔看着他笑，是粉丝经常看见的马卡龙笑，眼睛和鼻子都皱在一起。这笑不是给他的，是给镜头的。  
邕圣祐醒悟过来，他把两只手都抽回来，点点头，“好神奇！”他也笑了，把兔子头饰戴到头上，没再继续看赖冠霖或是姜丹尼尔，开始继续工作。  
*  
他还是来了。  
因为赖冠霖没有成年，所以邕圣祐只带了可乐。

邕圣祐带着薯片和冰汽水敲开独居室的门时，弟弟站在门后面，穿着小熊拖鞋和条纹睡衣笑得眼睛都眯到一起。  
“还以为哥不会来了呢，”赖冠霖伸长手臂，没有去接邕圣祐手里拿的东西，反而先给了他一个大大的拥抱，“等了好久啊，我都快睡着了。”  
弟弟个子太高，他的下巴没法搁到肩膀上，而是不上不下地被胸膛堵住鼻子，有点不能呼吸。  
“先松开哥哥啊冠霖，”邕圣祐说，“要呼吸，要呼吸。”  
赖冠霖放开他，眼睛依然弯着，拉着他的手臂坐到床上。“在床上吃东西吗？”邕圣祐质疑。“哎呀，没关系的，”赖冠霖说着，撕开了一包薯片，“哥哥好像家庭主妇。”  
“臭小子，”邕圣祐假装生气，“说我啰嗦吗？”  
赖冠霖竖起食指摇摇，“不是啊不是，”说得又甜又腻，“是说哥很……”外国人弟弟又卡壳了，把一片薯片塞进嘴里，绞尽脑汁地想那个韩文单词，“啊！”他终于说，“哥很贤惠！”  
“啊呀！”邕圣祐探过身子去打他的手臂，“谁教你的韩语！贤惠是用来形容哥哥的吗！”  
赖冠霖顺势搂住他的肩膀，邕圣祐太瘦了，这时候只穿了一件睡衣，身体瘦得像片叶子，赖冠霖很轻松地就把他固定在手臂当中，强迫性地喂他薯片，“哥，啊——”  
邕圣祐的火发到一半，还是张嘴咬住薯片，瞪着眼睛嚼。赖冠霖低头看着他吃，絮絮叨叨地说，“哥知道我是外国人嘛，不太懂韩语。是在夸你可爱的意思啊！”  
邕圣祐吃完一片，又反驳，“可爱也不是能够随便——”  
“哥，再一片，啊——”赖冠霖又把一片薯片送到他嘴边，他只能又咬住。  
“不要否认，就是很可爱嘛。像家庭主妇一样每天关心这个关心那个，还跑过来我有没有准备驱蚊液，每天早上问我有没有吃早餐，哥真的很贤惠。”赖冠霖说完，邕圣祐正好也吃完，他低头看着邕圣祐，又说，“吃东西的样子也很可爱，像小松鼠。”  
邕圣祐张了张嘴，什么都没说出来。赖冠霖好像知道了他的弱点，每句话都踩着他的命门。知道他容易心软，就提出过分的要求，知道他经常害羞，就说些以下犯上的话。  
他动了动肩膀，想要从赖冠霖的手臂里挣脱开，但是赖冠霖察觉到了，反而更紧地抱住他，双手把他圈住，腿也搁了上来。“最喜欢哥了！”他宣布，邕圣祐挣脱的动作就停住了。他又心软了。  
赖冠霖把头放在他的肩膀上，头发软软地搔着他的耳朵，“哥，我们聊会儿天吧。最近好忙，都没机会跟你说话。”  
邕圣祐低着头用手指头抠着易拉环，说，“比起这个，小孩子是不是要抓紧时间多多休息才行？半夜不睡觉长不高的……”  
赖冠霖吃吃地笑，“已经够高了，”他稍微直起背，嘴唇半贴在邕圣祐的额角，“你看，比哥高了哦。”他的语气听起来像是甜蜜的威胁。  
*  
邕圣祐的手机屏幕亮了一下，他还没来得及去看，赖冠霖就抓着他的手腕催促，“哥，快点决定，真心话还是大冒险。”  
“哪有强迫人玩这种游戏的啊？”他皱着眉，但还是回答，“真心话。”  
赖冠霖说，“哥谈过恋爱吗？”  
“哎——”邕圣祐拉长了声音，“你小子——”他喝了一口可乐，习惯了啤酒的口感让他觉得过甜，“就想问这个？”他说，“当然谈过啦，谈过不少呢。”  
赖冠霖说，“是哥先告白，还是对方先告白？”  
邕圣祐说，“这是新的问题了，冠霖不能耍赖。”赖冠霖朝他不依不挠地撇嘴，邕圣祐看了他几秒，败下阵来，“对方告白的次数比较多……”  
赖冠霖得到了答案，却不太满意。“我就知道，”他说，“哥没办法拒绝别人。”  
邕圣祐说，“也不是因为这个……”  
赖冠霖打断他，“有什么想问的就问吧，我选真心话。”  
邕圣祐有点无奈，“我们冠霖又怎么啦？”  
赖冠霖说，“没怎么，觉得哥老是当好人还没当腻吗？”  
邕圣祐有点被这个话噎住，睁着眼睛看他，赖冠霖继续说，“哥的问题我回答完了。到我了，真心话还是大冒险？”  
邕圣祐还想说些什么，张张嘴最后还是说，“真心话。”  
赖冠霖说，“哥现在想谈恋爱吗？”  
邕圣祐说，“不是想不想谈的情况吧……而是……”  
赖冠霖说，“如果现在有人向你告白，哥会接受吗？”  
邕圣祐有点为难，“现在的情况是我不能……”  
“哥会拒绝吗？”赖冠霖说，“哥不是没办法拒绝别人的吗？”  
邕圣祐闭了闭眼，“我会拒绝的！”他提高声音突然说道。  
他睁开眼，赖冠霖正目光一错不错地盯着他，“我会的。”他说。  
赖冠霖依然盯着他，“哥问吧。我选真心话。”  
邕圣祐不自在地移开眼睛，想了一会儿，说，“冠霖……是想谈恋爱了吗？”他试探地瞥赖冠霖。  
赖冠霖不假思索地回答，“是。”  
“到我了，”他说，“哥选吧。”  
邕圣祐挪了挪屁股，有点坐立难安，“我不想玩这个游戏了，我们能不能……”他看向赖冠霖，但赖冠霖一点软化的迹象都没有，他只好说，“真心话。”  
赖冠霖说，“哥在和丹尼尔哥谈恋爱吗？”  
邕圣祐瞪大眼睛，“什么？”他吓得嘴都张开了，“冠霖在说什么？”他连忙摆手，“不是的！当然不是！”  
赖冠霖又说，“哥喜欢丹尼尔哥吗？”  
邕圣祐着急起来，“我们不要玩这个游戏了，你问的问题太奇怪了……”  
赖冠霖抓住他乱挥的手，“哥不回答吗？那就选大冒险咯？”  
他抓紧邕圣祐的手腕把他拉向自己，“哥闭上眼睛，我要亲你。”  
*  
回到房间的时候灯是关着的，邕圣祐摸索着爬上床，刚缩进被子里，就听到姜丹尼尔说，“为什么不回消息？”  
他一时没反应过来，过了几秒才说，“对不起啊尼尔，忘记看手机了。”  
姜丹尼尔没说话。过了一会儿，邕圣祐以为他睡了，姜丹尼尔突然说，“来做吧。”  
这一句话短促又细微，像一枚投入湖水的石子，迅速消失在黑暗里，邕圣祐几乎以为是他的错觉。  
他缩在被子里，好像这样就能从这里消失，就能彻底逃避，但几秒之后他还是说，“好，你等一下。”  
沿着梯子爬下来的时候他想到赖冠霖说“哥就是没办法拒绝别人”这句话的样子，觉得有点讽刺。  
姜丹尼尔把灯打开了，坐在床边，突然的光亮让邕圣祐有点局促不安。  
抱着一点希望，他提议，“明天还有行程，尼尔不要太累了……我帮你……”他吞了吞口水，艰难地说，“我帮你用嘴吧。”  
话说完，像是怕姜丹尼尔不同意似的，他急急忙忙地在床边跪下来，才抬头去看姜丹尼尔。  
姜丹尼尔垂着眼睛不说话，没有同意也没有否认，邕圣祐有点难堪地看着他，又不敢贸贸然去拽他的裤子，只好呆呆地跪着。  
姜丹尼尔突然说，“哥最近在躲着我吗？”邕圣祐“啊？”了一声，没想到他会这么问，但姜丹尼尔很快又继续说，“过来吧。”  
这就算是同意了吧？邕圣祐想，他用膝盖磨蹭了几步，怕姜丹尼尔反悔似的把头凑到他的腿间，扯开他宽松的睡裤，在姜丹尼尔的阴茎跳出来的第一时间就用嘴含住，卖力地吸起来。  
姜丹尼尔一开始并没有硬，那东西只是沉甸甸地压在邕圣祐的舌头上。他觉得有点困惑又有点恼怒，姜丹尼尔今晚并不是非做不可的，他甚至都没有勃起，这又是为什么呢？特意不让他好过吗？  
这样细小的恼怒很快就被其他的情绪占据了，他用双手握住姜丹尼尔阴茎的根部，像吃冰淇淋一样安静又快速地舔着。比起不忿，他更希望姜丹尼尔赶紧结束，让他们俩都能睡上一个好觉。  
姜丹尼尔的阴茎慢慢硬起来，头部抵着他的喉咙眼，渗出一些咸苦的液体，他照单全收地舔干净了。他喉咙浅，又爱流泪，含不了多深，只能口手并用，让姜丹尼尔的阴茎在他口腔里四处戳弄，顶出一个明显的形状来。  
姜丹尼尔沉默着，把手插进邕圣祐的头发里，软软的发丝缠住手指，他突然问，“哥刚才是和冠霖在一起吗？”  
邕圣祐抬眼看他，眼睛里泪光盈盈，他不知道姜丹尼尔问这个是何用意，但还是从喉咙里唔了一声点点头。他的脸颊和眼眶周围因为缺氧开始泛出不正常的深红，于是他吐出姜丹尼尔的阴茎，小小地喘了一口气，偏过头去含住阴茎根部和囊袋。姜丹尼尔的阴茎在他的颧骨擦过，留下一串水渍，头部甚至蹭过他的睫毛，他微微闭了闭眼。  
姜丹尼尔继续问，“在他的房间里吗？”邕圣祐没有放松，他含着根部“嗯”了一声，用手帮忙套弄着前面。但是姜丹尼尔看起来并不满意，他收紧抓住他头发的手，啧了一声，把邕圣祐的脑袋拉起来，“你在敷衍我吗？”  
邕圣祐没料到他的动作，愣愣地看他，嘴巴还半张着，舌尖也探出来，下巴上湿漉漉的一团糟。姜丹尼尔居高临下地低头看他，皮肤在日光灯下显得过分的白，透出一种不近人情的冷，但他的脸颊线条还是温和，显得没有攻击性，“哥是不是只听得懂命令？听不进去我其他的话？”  
邕圣祐眨眨眼睛，像是没听懂姜丹尼尔在说什么。他艰难地开口说，猜测着姜丹尼尔不满意的原因，“不是的……”他嘴巴有点发酸，不听使唤，“因为明天还要早起……”他尝试着心平气和地解释，像哄着闹别扭小孩一样地慢慢说，“等过几天空出来了再……”  
他停了一下，小心翼翼地看了姜丹尼尔一眼，用手背擦了擦下巴，像只可怜兮兮的猫咪，“尼尔生气了吗？”  
姜丹尼尔看着他，过了几秒说，“怎么会生你的气呢？”  
他的手滑到邕圣祐的后颈，摁着他脑袋慢慢下压，直到阴茎再次碰到邕圣祐的嘴唇。邕圣祐乖顺地张嘴含住。  
姜丹尼尔喃喃说，“但是下次哥可不能不回我消息了哦。我是真的会生气的。”  
邕圣祐含着他的阴茎含糊地点点头。

姜丹尼尔终于射出来之后邕圣祐安静地退开，把精液吐到纸巾里包起来，站起身要拿出去丢掉。姜丹尼尔伸出手说，“我帮哥弄吧。”邕圣祐躲了一下，“我没有……”他停了一下又说，“没关系的，尼尔睡吧，我一个人可以。”  
他侧身出去的时候姜丹尼尔突然说，“今晚还没和哥接吻。”  
邕圣祐回过头来，有点抱歉地说，“可是现在有点脏……”还没等姜丹尼尔说没关系，他就继续说，“下次再说好了。我先去洗漱，尼尔快睡吧。”他还是很温和，像哄小朋友睡觉的幼儿园教师一样笑了笑，带上了房门。  
*  
“我现在跟哥告白的话，不可以吗？”赖冠霖毫不退缩地问，咬着筷子又天真又固执地盯着邕圣祐看。  
邕圣祐为难地看他，夹起一块三文鱼刺身又放下，说，“不是可不可以的问题……”  
赖冠霖说，“会拒绝我吗？我真的真的想和哥谈恋爱的话。”  
邕圣祐假装生气地说，“冠霖再问这种问题的话，我就走了哦。你明知道不是我拒不拒绝的问题，我们是不可以……”  
赖冠霖打断他，“不可以吗？”他问这个问题的语气好像真的不明白哪里不可以，“要是我真的很喜欢哥，喜欢得快要疯掉了，如果不跟哥谈恋爱的话就会难过得要死，舞也不能跳了，歌也不会唱了，工作也不想做了，哥还是会拒绝我吗？”  
邕圣祐张口结舌，赖冠霖还是看着他，等一个答案。他举着筷子想了好久，才说，“这样的话……”他攥紧了筷子，下面的话又不说了。  
赖冠霖说，“那哥跟我做爱吧。”  
邕圣祐吓了一跳，“什么？”  
赖冠霖神色如常，提出了他的解决方案，“如果不愿意答应我的告白，作为交换，哥跟我做爱吧。”  
他说的很是笃定，邕圣祐一时间有了“这就是最好方法”的错觉。  
“不用着急，”赖冠霖给自己夹了一块炸虾，说，“哥可以慢慢考虑，你会答应的。”

 

tbc


	2. chapter 2

*  
赖冠霖的要求压在邕圣祐胸口，重得他快要喘不过气来。一方面是他夸大其词的那些话，“喜欢你喜欢得快死掉了，你不答应的话就什么也干不成”，邕圣祐又生气又困惑。怎么能有这么不懂事的孩子呢？努力了那么久才站到舞台上面来，难道要为了这些微不足道的事情随随便便就放弃吗？  
一方面是赖冠霖笃定地说“你会答应的。”他会答应吗？邕圣祐脑子里一团乱。  
他开始默默地关注赖冠霖，在团体行程的时候站在他旁边，上综艺时cue他说话，带着点不言而喻的愧疚感。  
“哥觉得对不起我吗？”赖冠霖在某次录制节目的时候贴近他耳朵说，“我看出来了哦。”  
邕圣祐慌忙扭头去看他，赖冠霖正随着其他人的动作做着反应，一边鼓掌一边笑着看他，说，“心软的话不如答应我吧？”  
邕圣祐抿抿嘴，说，“现在要专心工作。”  
赖冠霖的笑容敛起一点，眯起来的眼睛放松，像某种禽类一样露出他完整的瞳仁。“知道吗？”他说，“现在好想吻你。”  
还没等邕圣祐作出反应，他又咧开嘴笑起来，黑色的瞳仁藏到弯弯的眼睛里面去。“我不会这么做啦，哥放心。”他驾轻就熟地说，好像他很早之前就设想过这个计划，“但是如果哥还一直逃避不给我答案的话，不当众吻你，当众揍哥一拳也可以达到目的。”  
“我们就都完蛋了，对吧？”赖冠霖说。

节目主持人举着自拍杆招呼他们一起合影，赖冠霖亲昵地揽住邕圣祐的肩膀，另一只手穿过邕圣祐的手臂抱着他的腰，挂在他身上像只巨大的泰迪熊。  
“哥，看镜头。”他提醒邕圣祐。  
尹智圣这时对镜头说，“周四晚上十点，不要忘记收看哦！”  
他们也跟着热情洋溢地附和，扬起手臂比着爱心，赖冠霖也开心地笑着，但还是紧紧地搂住邕圣祐，“不要忘了看我们哦！”他兴奋地说。在邕圣祐听起来却像一次逼他就范的暗示。  
*  
冠霖下午有事回本公司一趟，他没有行程，于是坐在冠霖房间里等他。  
这时候他就开始理解单人间的好处，如果这个情形下还有另一位队友在场，他可能马上就会落荒而逃。而不是像现在这样——他躺在弟弟的床上，把自己缩成一个小球。  
但他是不会住单人间的，没有这个习惯，也没有这个机会。换新宿舍前丹尼尔来找了他一次——算是找吗？在休息室的时候他动作慢，落在最后一个，丹尼尔走过来说，“哥跟我住一间可以吗？”他当时正在系皮带，想着，也没什么不可以吧？就点了点头，“好啊。”姜丹尼尔朝他靠近了一步，好像要说什么的样子，但是工作人员在外面很大声地催stand by，他就摆摆手说，“那哥动作快点，我先走了。”  
是他先答应一起住的……所以后面发生的事也怨不了谁。对吧？  
亲吻也是，做爱也是……他想过说些什么，但姜丹尼尔搂着他的脖子，微微皱起眉，看起来很天真又不容拒绝，好像这是天经地义的，他们离得那么近，姜丹尼尔的呼吸喷在他鼻子上，“我以为哥同意跟我一起住，就是同意我的暗示了。”  
是这样的吗？邕圣祐想，什么……暗示？  
姜丹尼尔仔细地盯着他的脸，说，“你想要拒绝吗？”  
他想要拒绝吗？邕圣祐把自己想说的话从头到尾嚼烂了回想一遍，好像……他没有拒绝的意思。也许是推阻，也许是找借口，也许是期期艾艾的“改天吧”，或者是商量的语气“下次行不行？”，但是他的确没有想过拒绝……他没办法拒绝。  
“我没有。”他据实回答。  
姜丹尼尔笑了笑，有一点如释重负的感觉，低头去和邕圣祐接吻。  
于是这件事就这么顺其自然地发生了，然后是第二次，第三次，邕圣祐没有去数。

后面的日子也没有什么太大的变化，他们依旧一起工作生活，和以前一样。邕圣祐这时反而庆幸他没有拒绝，如果他拒绝了，不知道现在会有多尴尬，比起队友间的融洽关系，这些小小的妥协好像都不算什么了。  
邕圣祐笑了笑，攥紧了赖冠霖的被子。赖冠霖用的是某种香橙味的洗涤剂，床单和被子上都是满满的果香，很好闻。  
如果可以的话，他愿意做他能做的一切去换来这一年半的快乐时光。他们都经历了太多，努力了太多才一起获得这个来之不易的机会，比起这些来，其他东西都显得那么不值一提。  
他正在尽己所能地帮助弟弟们。邕圣祐告诉自己，他一定会拼尽全力的。为了他们，也为了自己。  
他摁亮手机屏幕看了看时间，下午五点半。冠霖应该快回来了吧，他想。  
*  
他在和姜丹尼尔接吻之后吐了。  
准确地说，是姜丹尼尔吻得太久，而且他亲吻的时候总是喜欢把手压在邕圣祐的胸膛和脖颈上，吻久了就有点血液循环不畅的难受和缺氧。这天他们亲得有点久，终于分开了之后邕圣祐甚至有点站不住，扶着桌子眼前泛白光，胃里一阵翻腾。  
他匆匆地跟姜丹尼尔道歉，冲进浴室里抱着马桶吐了起来。他终于抬头的时候发现姜丹尼尔站在他旁边，给他递了杯水，问，“好点了吗？”  
他不好意思地接过水漱干净口，站起来走到盥洗台洗了把脸。“好多了……没关系的。”  
“可能有点消化不良，”他挤了牙膏打算刷牙，看向镜子里的姜丹尼尔，朝他解释，“我一会儿再吃点药就行。”  
姜丹尼尔还是盯着他，说，“哥又乱吃了什么东西？明知道自己胃不好。”  
“晚上吃了炸鸡……”邕圣祐皱眉回想着，“昨天吃了刺身，好像是有点过分了。”他自己反思着，把牙刷塞进嘴巴里，“下次不会啦。”  
他低着头嘟嘟囔囔的样子又委屈又可爱，姜丹尼尔舍不得责备，只是从后面抱住他，把头搁在他的肩膀上。“怎么吃这些？”姜丹尼尔说，“明明你喜欢吃米饭啊，不是吗？”  
邕圣祐含了一嘴的牙膏泡泡，弯下腰吐掉之后才说，“你不在的话就没有人一起点外卖了嘛，”他说得很理所当然，“这几天都是和冠霖一起吃的。他喜欢吃这些。”  
姜丹尼尔沉默了几秒，不自觉地收紧了手臂。邕圣祐还是很瘦，瘦得过分，一只手臂就能抱得七七八八，并且好像还在持续瘦下去。这个事实让他有点焦虑。  
“哥为什么要和……”姜丹尼尔轻声说，但是他的声音好像太轻了，就算近在咫尺邕圣祐也没有听见。邕圣祐把牙刷和杯子放好，打断他的话，“尼尔啊，没来得及告诉你，”他的语气和平时一样，语速不快，说得也很清楚，“我和冠霖在一起了。”  
姜丹尼尔的手臂僵住了。他说，“哥说什么？”  
邕圣祐无知无觉地又重复了一遍，“我和冠霖在一起了。”  
他又补充，“不用担心，我有分寸的。冠霖只是玩心太重，过段时间他就……”  
姜丹尼尔什么都没听进去。他把邕圣祐转过来面对自己，抓住他的肩膀，力道用得可能过大，因为邕圣祐痛得倒吸一口气。  
“为什么？”他问。  
邕圣祐为难地蹙眉，“我没有办法……”他磕磕绊绊地解释，“冠霖说，不然就谈恋爱，不然就要……”他停顿了一下，似乎在从自己的脑海里挑出一个比较容易让人接受的词汇，最终说出口的是：“和他上床……”  
说到“上床”这个词的时候，邕圣祐迷蒙地看向姜丹尼尔，像是自己都疑惑这个威胁的可信度，像是自己都不敢相信竟然被逼迫在这两个选项中做出选择。  
“你不愿意和他上床吗？”姜丹尼尔问。  
“当然不可以！”邕圣祐断然说，他眨了眨眼睛，几缕头发散落在他额头上，“他还没成年啊！”  
姜丹尼尔只是看着他，由盛怒逐渐转为冷漠。他的目光停留在邕圣祐脸上，试图从他的神情里找到些什么。“原来让你同意的标准只有这么低吗？”他没头没尾地突然说了这一句。  
“那我们现在算什么呢？”姜丹尼尔问。  
邕圣祐被他的语气和内容吓到了，他张张嘴，什么也说不出来。  
算……算什么呢？他又张开嘴，但依然像失声一样没发出任何声音。姜丹尼尔的问句明显在渴求一个答案，一个他了然于心但是邕圣祐遍寻不着的答案。姜丹尼尔要的是什么？要从他这里得到什么？邕圣祐慌乱地把自己完全递出去，对方却只看到他伸出一双空落落的手——上面什么都没有，邕圣祐什么都给不了他。  
你从来没说过——你不告诉我的话——我怎么会……我要怎么……邕圣祐无措地想着，最终说，“……我不知道。”  
姜丹尼尔松开他的肩膀，鼻子皱了一下，带着点失望的不耐烦。  
他的眼神停止在邕圣祐的脸上搜寻，他转开头，说，“哥，有时候你的样子真的很让人厌烦。”然后走出了浴室。  
*  
“哥，不能敷衍我，”赖冠霖的嘴巴撅起来，像个挑剔午餐便当里有西兰花的小学生一样不满意地说，“腿再打开点。”  
邕圣祐脸上烫得发烧，这姿势挤压着他的腹腔和胸腔，让他呼吸不畅，头脑也不怎么清醒。他听见了赖冠霖的话，握着自己膝盖的手把腿掰得更开。  
“这样……”他征求赖冠霖的意见，“这样可以吗？”  
赖冠霖不置可否地哼了一声，倒是慢慢地凑了过来。他一只手握住邕圣祐的一边屁股，半揉半捏地掰开一个小缝，仔细检查着。  
“哥自己做过准备了吗？”赖冠霖说。  
邕圣祐有点难堪，“因为你让我洗完澡再过来……所以我就自己……”  
赖冠霖坏心眼地一笑，“如果我今晚不跟你做爱的话怎么办？”他突然地往邕圣祐屁股里塞进一根手指，惊得邕圣祐喘了一声，“哥的屁股都湿了……难道要带着一个湿淋淋的屁股睡觉吗？”  
他的手指在邕圣祐屁股里搅动，并不很温柔。邕圣祐的大腿开始颤抖起来，他勉力支撑着，依然努力大张着腿。  
“冠霖，冠霖……”邕圣祐断断续续地说，“冠霖生哥哥的气了吗？”他不知该怎么办，意识到了弟弟的不对劲，只好先道歉，“对不起，我不是故意要反悔……”  
“没关系。”赖冠霖打断他，把手指抽出来，在邕圣祐的大腿上抹了抹擦干净，说，“我也很早之前就想和你做爱了。”  
邕圣祐很惊讶，“冠霖……你才18岁……你怎么会……”  
赖冠霖笑了，他像只小狗一样蹭过去在邕圣祐脸颊上吻了一下，抓住他的脚踝环上自己的腰，“哥在顾虑什么？”他抓过一边的润滑剂挤了一大堆在手上，往邕圣祐屁股里送，“别担心，要是被发现了，就说是我强迫你的。”  
他的手指挤进邕圣祐屁股里的时候，眼睛还直勾勾地盯着他，邕圣祐受不住这样赤裸的逼视，稍微偏开头，软绵绵地说，“不是在担心这个……”  
“那担心什么？”赖冠霖故意顾左右而言他，“担心我技术不够好吗？我其实有偷偷看片学过啦。”他的语气很骄傲，像在讲一件很自豪的事情，“虽然比起丹尼尔哥来可能还差一点。”  
他感受到邕圣祐的身体因为他突然提起这个名字下意识地紧绷了一下。他继续说，“所以感觉不舒服的话要告诉我哦。”  
邕圣祐胡乱点了点头。  
赖冠霖突然停住动作，笑容也收住了，很正经地问他，“可以和你接吻吗？”  
邕圣祐犹豫了一下，点头说，“可以。”然后颤巍巍地搂住赖冠霖的脖子，甚至在他俯下身的时候张开嘴伸出舌头等着。  
他也刷过牙了。赖冠霖感觉到，有一股茶叶和薄荷的牙膏味道。  
他们吻得很慢，很温柔，邕圣祐现在才感觉到他正在和小他六岁的弟弟做爱这个事实。赖冠霖的动作很熟练，但接吻还是很青涩，还是男高中生的那种方式，一个劲儿地吸他的嘴唇和舌头，邕圣祐竟然被闹得有点脸红。  
赖冠霖吻完了退开，摸摸邕圣祐的脸颊，拇指蹭过三颗痣，夸奖说，“哥真是什么都做得好呀。”  
他突然说，“哥能不能告诉我，为什么突然改变主意了？”  
邕圣祐皱了下眉，很为难地看了他一眼，还是开口说，“因为好像……丹尼尔有点生气。”  
赖冠霖听了，大大地叹了一口气，“唉，”他漫画一样夸张地摇摇头，“我就知道。”  
“虽然一开始我就没想过要成功，”赖冠霖说，“但还是觉得，如果能得到哥的亲口拒绝，还能跟哥上床，那我也很满足。没想到哥吝啬得连直接的拒绝都不愿意给我。”  
“圣祐哥，”赖冠霖叫他，“不愿意接受我，也不愿意拒绝我，把我推过来拉过去的，到底把我当什么？”  
邕圣祐听不懂他在说什么，支起手臂想要离他远一点，但发现赖冠霖已经把他锁在床上，避无可避。  
“冠霖一直是我很喜欢的弟弟……”他憋出一句像是在上综艺时才会说的话，赖冠霖反倒笑起来。  
“哥胡说些什么呢？”赖冠霖说，“在背台本吗？”  
他低头亲了一下邕圣祐的脸颊，很响很小孩子气地“叭”一声，说，“没有怪你，我早就知道哥是这样的人了。”  
“外表看起来很酷，很帅，话也很少，但相处起来就知道你又迷糊又爱撒娇，还很迁就别人，有点没主见。”赖冠霖摸着他的头发慢慢地，一件一件事地说，“总是想讨好所有人，哥就是这么贪心。”  
邕圣祐咬住下嘴唇，看起来欲言又止，赖冠霖帮他继续说，“我们圣祐哥……想要所有人都开开心心，快快乐乐，想要所有人都喜欢你，对不对？”  
邕圣祐睁大眼睛，像被说中心事，有点难堪，又有点委屈，这么久以来的想法和努力都被弟弟看在眼里，他想着想着眼睛就红了。  
“冠霖……”他皱皱巴巴地转移话题，“韩语说得这么流利了……”  
赖冠霖哈哈地笑了两声，伸手抱住他，又说，“那哥知道我怎么想吗？”  
他轻轻说，“哥知道——我一开始有多困扰吗？”  
“我以为你只对我一个人笑，只关心我一个人，只和我一个人合影，只会问我一个人有没有吃早餐，只给我一个人买生日礼物。”赖冠霖说，“我以为哥喜欢我。”  
“所以我拼命暗示，抱着你，和你说话，看着你，想和你一起去行程，但是哥都没反应。”赖冠霖说，“我很生气地想，哥是骗人的吗？如果不喜欢我，为什么要对我做那些事？后来我才发现——原来哥不止对我一个人做那些事。”他听起来很遗憾。  
“冠霖，不是的……”邕圣祐扒住赖冠霖的肩膀想要解释，又什么都解释不出来。  
他的脑子好乱，他想反驳赖冠霖说的话，但是又不知道从哪里开始。在赖冠霖的话里，他好像做错了什么，但是他明明什么都没有做错啊，这不对，一定是哪里出了问题。  
“嘘，”赖冠霖哄他，又开始慢慢地亲他，“没关系的，”他笑着说，用少年人的灿烂微笑继续亲吻他，“我原谅你。”  
他用隔着裤子的阴茎顶了顶邕圣祐的屁股，说，“我会努力让你只属于我的。”他停了一下，又补充，“至少今天晚上是。”


End file.
